Hate for me
by notalivezombie
Summary: AU. Marshall Lee and Fionna have been together for three years but an act by Marshall Lee causes that all to end.
1. Hate for me

**My music is something that brings me tones of inspiration. I've been trying to get the song "Hate Me" by Blue October into a fic for some time and now I think I finally have done it! Let me know what you think, please leave a review good or bad. Probably going to need a beta now, since mine is asleep most of the day! This is what I get for using KJDufman91 The Souless Canadian!  
**

* * *

Marshall Lee is sitting on his bed in the upstairs bedroom of Fionna and him. They have been together for almost three years now, but something has changed that. A terrible incident has torn their relationship into tiny pieces. A soft sobbing can be heard from down stairs, Marshall doesn't look up. He knows that the sobbing is coming from Fionna and it hurts him, Marshall stands and begins walking out of his room and into the hall.

The hallway has a handrail and it overlooks the entrance to their two story house. He looks over the rail to his right and sees Fionna sitting down sobbing into her hands, her long golden hair is disheveled and she is wearing blue jeans and a baby blue hooded sweatshirt with black shoes. She is sitting near the front door and there is a small pile of letters near her, Marshall only looks at her for a moment or two and continues on. He takes another two steps and looks to his left. There is an open door and it leads into the bathroom, he looks inside and stares at the toilet. Memories flood his mind of his horrible drinking habits, of countless nights coming home drunk, seeing Fionna in her pajamas furious and concerned for him.

How he told her to mind her own business and of how he spent time after time either retching or vomiting into the toilet. With Fionna right next to him rubbing his back and doing her best to keep him from passing out. How when he was finally finished she would shout at him tears pouring out of her eyes, worry taking it toll on her body causing her to shake and how he would just sit there and take it like a child being scolded. What could he have said? She was only looking out for his well being.

When it was all said and done she would fall to her knees and start to cry, always saying how she cant handle this. Thats when he would crawl up next to her and hold her, whispering apology's and promises to change his ways. It took him some time but he finally kicked his alcohol abuse and was sober for three whole month, one accomplishment that she had helped him with. It was the one of the things tore them apart and he swore he would not touch it again, he silently thanked her for all she did for him in here and continued on. How he wished she would just hate him today and tomorrow for all the things he didn't do for her. He wanted her to hate him in anyway possible, just to keep her from feeling sad about all this.

He swallowed back his own sadness, she needs to hate him to see whats good for herself. A few more steps and he was now looking into the next room, it was their music room. Inside were a few guitars and bass guitars along with a drum kit and microphone. He smiled at how they would come in here and just play, they would play for hours. It was classic jams or stuff they made up on the spot, these were some of his better memories. In these memories it was just him and her and how she would smile and laugh but right now, even though these were his favorite memories, these brought him sorrow.

He knows they can never make more of these memories with her, not after what he has done, not this time. It was with a heavy heart he looked into the room and said goodbye to the old memories, kicking at the ground in frustration as he moved on to the last room of the hallway. It was a nursery that Fionna and him spent time working on, it had a crib and a soft rug. It was painted baby blue boys style, sadly they never had the kid they wanted. Not for a lack of trying mind you, it just turns out Marshall was infertile.

He realized though that he was more of a baby boy than a man, he turned and started to walk down the stairs. He looked in Fionna's direction again her hands were on her knees that she brought up to her chest, he normal blue eyes were now red and puffy. Tears were still pouring forth from them and she was still crying, a memory of his next bad habit came to him. He had given up drinking sure but he fell into something much worse, he became addicted to meth. He would come home after one of his concerts completely out of his mind and he was paying with anything he could to get more.

When Fionna found out she was more than furious, he remembers the first time he came home and how she literally beat him within an inch of his life. He always had an addictive personality, he had always had trouble kicking one habit without help. She was his help, she would go out of her way to help him. It didn't matter if it was smoking, drinking, drugs, she was always there for him. This time though he screwed up, she couldn't help him, at least not anymore. He walked over to her and looked deep into her blue eyes and held her face in his hands, he whispered the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again but she didn't respond to him at all.

Marshall took a few steps back tears now falling from his eyes, he put his hands up to them and fell back screaming for her to make it go away. Just so she could smile again and shine just like she use to! Marshall heard her whimper out asking how he could do this to her, she stood and walk through Marshall over to his corpse. She had come home to find him lying on the ground, an hour prior his heart had stopped. A small glass pipe was smashed on the ground blood had already begun to exit his body by the time she got home from her shift. A black robed figure stood at the door Marshall Walked towards him, he looked back one last time and said...

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you


	2. A toute le monde

_**I thought about just leaving her alone but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do something to make the story complete. You can think of this as the anti version to my other story "A Question He Didn't Even Know". This is dedicated to all of you that followed that and any other story that is filled with to much happiness! I think this will be the last AT fic I do for a while, I do not want to burn out. Song used to inspire this is "A toute Le Monde" by Megadeth  
**_

* * *

It has been three weeks since Marshall Lee passed, three longs insufferable weeks for Fionna who now sits with a cold stone pressed to her back on this summer night. She looks a complete wreck, she has not sleep well in this time frame. Use to the feeling of someone else in her bed, she has not eaten much. Her hunger has all but left her, and now she is drinking constantly, trying to forget him.

It's hard for her, every time she close's her eyes she see's him, this is what brings her restless night's. If she tries to think about anything else, it begins a change reaction of event's in her mind, as she link's one thing to another eventually leading it all back to him. Any food she place's in her mouth had no taste and it's texture was horrid to her. All she found comfort in was the bottle of Jack Daniel's she was currently emptying, she was glad the stuff caused her to pass out at night. At least during these moments she had a reprieve from her constant memories. She looks up into the night sky, the moon in full view, the star's beautiful as ever, she was glad the night was perfect.

She is glad the night is perfect, she can't remember where she had been these past few hour's. All she can remember is the bottle in her hand and walking out the front door of her house and where she is now, right where she want's to be. She laughed a little weakly as she realized how much of a game life really is, how no matter how hard she tried to win the rule's would change and become harder. How before she meet Marshall she was so strung out, with her work and school to further her career and she owed him greatly for it. She was killing herself with stress and it took Marshall to show her how to relax. It was here and now, as she looked to her bottle that she realized how little she had actually accomplished and with Marshall dead, all her plans were denied.

When Marshall died she cried for days on end, she was surprised that she didn't just run out of tear's or dehydrate from it all. She knew when it was all done though, her heart was dead inside. She could no longer feel anything and she was thankful for that, she knew if she could still feel her very mind would be destroyed from the reality of it all. She takes another long drink from her bottle and thinks about how all the memories they could have made together are gone, they had just planned a vacation together. When cleaning Marshall's stuff up, she even found an engagement ring and she quickly took another large gulp trying to forget the tear's she had shed when she found it. There is nothing more to say on it, she didn't even want to think about it anymore.

Fionna knows when someone die's, your just suppose grieve and than move on but when someone close to your heart dies, well moving on is still a simple thing but the emotion that it leaves behind is hard to get over and some never do. She sits here knowing the falls into the second of the category as she has been trying everything in her power to do so. Still she can't get over him, every little thing reminds her of him. Fionna has a flash back, after Marshall's funeral Fionna stood there overlooking his grave and came to the conclusion that the living are constantly scarred and the dead do not feel the pain of being left behind. Thats when she came up with this idea, she knew she would need the bottle and one more object, thankful she knows she chose the right one.

Before she left her house, she placed a note on the front door. A simple note that told all her friends to not be upset with her for what she has done. She just can't take this life any longer, so she asked for them to please smile when they think about her. Her body is gone but she will still be around, she pats the object in her pocket and drinks the last of bottle's contents, tossing it to the side. She look's up at the moon and admires it one last time, she places a hand on the stone slab behind her and rubs it. Her hands run all along the words etched out into the stone...

Here Lies Marshall Lee

Friend and Lover

From her pocket she pulls out a kitchen knife, one that you would use for cutting a piece of steak. She thinks to herself that the next thing she says will be the last words she will ever speaks but these words will set her free, she looks over her shoulder at Marshall's grave, a small sad smile on her face. She whispers out...

A tout le monde

A tout mes amis

Je vous aime

Je dois partir


	3. All he saw was black

**An idea that hit me at work today, well one I had for a long while. It feels right to write with evil intent once again. A bit rusty but all in all I liked how this turned out. I feel like I'm back to square one and DAMN does it feel good. Be evil with me! Its so much fun! The darkness with never betray you! Also this may be the last thing I update for a while, I'll be around just not writing as much. I am still learning the guitar and Steam Sale went up. So I may have purchases an assload of games so I will be busy for a while. I'll still answer and respond to all PM's I receive so dont worry, I'm not gone for good. Song that inspired this was Blue October's 'The End'. Now to play more FTL!  
**

* * *

Marceline and Finn have been married three years now but not everything was happily ever after. After the first year Marceline and Finn started to grow distant. Sure on the surface no one could tell but seeing them alone you can see that it was hell.

It grew to the point that where after work Finn wouldn't even come home. He would go straight to the bar and drink. He would come home at late hours drunk and bruised. Marceline was no better, she was never around for anything anymore. The only time they actually saw each other was at night when they laid in bed. Just lay there not saying a word to each other, waiting for sleep to claim them and then start this whole routine over again.

The whole world turned upside down for Finn one night, he was walking home later then normal when he noticed a light on in his bedroom. It was almost three in the morning, he knew Marceline was going to be asleep. So creeping silently he crawled up to the window and when he looked he was filled with rage and dread. There in his room was another man laying naked in bed with his wife. Both were cuddle up together looking rather spent.

Bubba he heard Marceline say his name as she rested her head on his chest and swirled one of her fingers on it. As silent as he crept up to the window of their home he left. Knowing what he has to do. Finn went to see a guy he knew, a less then reputable salesman. One he knew where he could get a certain item to make this all go away. Finn knew he didnt have enough to buy it, so Finn gave him what he had and his shoes. It was raining on his way back, he was cold, drunk, barefoot and mad. He began to look back at these last three years and all he saw was red.

Rain pouring down now he stands in his front lawn mud and worms wriggling between his bare toes. He creeps up to the window once more and sees the light is out and both are sleeping soundly. Good, just what he needs. Finn walks into the back of his house to where his shed is. He goes inside and grabs some rope and some rags, he knows he is going to need them. Silently Finn slips through the back window, his wet feet touching the cool rug.

Finn makes his way towards their room and he hears a noise. He uses only two fingers to slowly open his bedroom door and inside he peeks to see Marceline bending over and behind her is him, Bubba. A slapping sound rings throughout the room and Finn watches transfixed as Marceline begs for more and more. His blood boiling over Finn creeps inside the room staying in the shadows. His eyes never move from their love making his anger is uncontrolled as he tries to keep some semblance of sanity. Finn tries to convince himself that his is all a bad dream, squeezing his head over and over never looking away.

Until he could no longer take it and calmly he walked numbed with anger. Marceline and Bubba stop dead in their tracks looking at Finn. The silence was broken when Finn threw the rope on the bed and told Bubba to tie Marceline up. Bubba was going to refuse, that was until Finn flashed the gun at him. Bubba got off the bed and tied Marceline up leaving her lying there. Next Finn ordered Bubba to turn around as he did Bubba fell to the ground as Finn bludgeoned him with the gun.

Using the rest of the rope he brought he tied Bubba up and placed him on the bed face down. Finn threw a pillow over Bubba's head and placed the gun to it, smiling at Marceline he pulled the trigger. Finn threw the pillow back and to Marceline's horror there was just a bloody red mess. She screamed out in fear and Finn struck her once, twice, three times across the face with his gun. Marceline's jaw was broken her screams became nothing but whimpering cries and Finn had to admit he kind of liked it. He struck her again in the arm breaking it more squeaks of pain came from her.

Sirens can be heard in the distance, Finn takes a look out the window and a smile is still on his face. He looks back to Marceline and pulls the trigger. The wall behind her is stained with blood and gore as the bullet doesn't stop until it hits the wall. Marceline's body slumps down into the covers. Finn walks over and sits near her corpse rubbing her arm softly, tears running down his face. The sirens are blaring outside the house, cops are calling for him to come out. Finn takes the gun and puts the barrel in his mouth, pulls the trigger and all goes black.

* * *

**Guess these lyrics and WIN!**

**Whoa-ho **  
**It's a shit-ton of chicken**  
**On a dickload of ham**  
**An explosion of clams**  
**Whoa-ho **  
**Top that fucker with yams**  
**Now just add panther, bear meat, and duck**


End file.
